Time & Time Again
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: A collection of one-shots and song fics. Some smut, some fluff, maybe even some crack.
1. Worth The Wait

Shizuo had been away for a few years and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed Izaya a little bit. Well it was more a case of he missed sleeping with him. Another thing he would never admit aloud is that he was bottom, and he enjoyed it.

Izaya missed Shizuo in the same respects, and imagine his surprise when he found out he was back. As usual he would verbally tease him a little about something or other for that was a part of Izaya's nature. The teasing didn't stop even when they ended up back in Izaya's apartment.

"Hmph, and to think I was gonna let you fuck me to make up for lost time". Maybe Izaya had teased him a bit much, though hearing Shizuo be so blunt about sex was new. He used to try and avoid speaking about it, probably because Izaya could be _very_ vulgar when he wanted to be. "We both know how much you would enjoy it Shizu-chan. In fact I remember the last time quite well, the way you were moaning loudly, the way you were almost _begging_ me to fuck you harder~" Then with a smirk he added "Shizu-chan loves my cock~".

"Shut up…" a somewhat weak response from the ex-bartender. "More than welcome to make me~" said Izaya, as he decided to grope his blonde. Shizuo jumped slightly at having the raven grope his ass, he wasn't expecting it.

Shizuo thought of a plan, one to tease _Izaya_ for a change. He made Izaya sit down. "I think I deserve a little payback for you teasing me" he began to take off his clothes, purposefully making a show out of it. The raven raised an eyebrow, wondering what the blond had in store for him. His other eyebrow joined the first when Shizuo began to touch himself with one hand, while sucking the fingers on the other. Izaya gulped a little, unable to look away. Not that he would want to.

Izaya couldn't help but stare as Shizuo began prepping himself with the fingers he was sucking on moments ago. "You are far too good at teasing, Shizu-chan…" The blond chuckles slightly before moaning, "Well, it wouldn't work otherwise". Izaya's self-restraint was diminishing rapidly. Soon he was either going to end up touching himself, or he was going to pull Shizuo's fingers out and ram his cock up there. He decided on the former, for now. Seeing as the latter would stop the wonderful show put on for him. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before gingerly stroking himself through his boxers. Shizuo saw this and smirked a little, then he purposefully moaned izayas name. His smirk grew when he saw a pale hand delve into the raven's boxers.

As he touched himself at the sight before him, he bit his lip. The moans that could be heard from his blond were quite arousing, especially the way he called out Izaya's name. "F-fuck…it should be illegal to be that hot Shizu-chan~" like it would stop them if it were illegal anyway. "Heh, this is, ngh… payback". Izaya's self-restraint really was thinning at a rapid pace. "I think Shizu should come and ride me, because otherwise I might just snap. If I snap I am going to bend you over the couch and fuck your brains out, and I won't go easy on you~". That caused a small shudder to run through Shizuo. He wasn't entirely against the idea, but he did want to walk tomorrow.

He pulled out his fingers, trying not to whine at the loss before walking to Izaya who had now pulled his boxers and jeans down a little. He straddled the ravens lap before almost slamming himself onto his erection. Both males couldn't stop their moans if they tried. Izaya placed his hands on the blond's hips, helping to guide him up and down as Shizuo rode him. "See how hard I am, just from watching you touch and finger fuck yourself~" Shizuo let out a small whimper at Izaya's words. It was common for Izaya to talk like that to him, but having not heard it for a few years increases its impact. A small moan of appreciation was heard as Izaya kissed his neck "You're too hot for your own good…" He then took it upon himself to bite the spot he had just kissed and enjoyed the moan he received. He wanted to leave a mark, Shizuo was his whether he knew it or not.

Izaya began thrusting upwards as Shizuo came down; at this point a non-stop string of moans and mutterings of Izaya's name was all that left the blond's mouth. They both knew they were close, neither wanted it to end just yet but there's only so much they can take. Besides, they can do it again later; Shizuo was back for good after all. It took one more bite to the neck while thrusting for Shizuo to hit his peak. As he came he moaned out Izaya's name. Izaya followed shortly after, moaning into Shizuo's neck. "That… that was fun~" the ex-bartender could only nod in response. "I missed you by the way Shizuo. I'm not letting you go again."


	2. Goodbye Shizuo

My friend Karin and I were discussing the possibility of Shizuo killing Izaya. This was when everyone on Tumblr was freaking out about how pissed Shizuo looked in the novel, everyone wondered what would happen because Shizuo was never _that_ angry.

**Karin**-I will cry harder than I've ever cried if Iza's last words (if he dies, of course) will involve 'shizu-chan'

**Me**-what if he says 'shizuo' like finally says his name? Oh god why did I think that...

**Karin**-oh my god Paige that will be even worse for my feels

**Me**-like he says 'goodbye...shizuo' then shizu realises what he just did then he would cry cause not only did he kill someone but he killed /izaya/ the one person other than Kasuka who wasn't afraid of him in the slightest and someone needs to shut me up cause I'm trying hard not to write it and oh my god why can't I shut up just god..

* * *

So here they stood a few metres apart. The two strongest men of Ikebukuro; the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, the monster Shizuo Heiwajima and the Information Broker, Izaya Orihara facing each other. Both men were feared by the vast majority, though neither was afraid of the other. Both had different expressions on their faces, Shizuo for once looked some-what calm. However you could see the restrained anger swirling in mocha orbs. Izaya on the other hand wore his trademark smirk as usual but he looked a little more evil or rather insane this time round.

"Well Shizu-chan, are you finally going to do it? Finally going to kill me? ~" the raven taunted, Shizuo would have to try pretty damn hard to succeed. After all, harming Izaya never was an easy task for him. "Of course I will, flea, it's what I'm here for." They both knew that only one would walk away from this, this was it, their very last confrontation.

At first they were staring each other down, Izaya calculating his first move, Shizuo waiting to retaliate. Izaya knew that unlike their other fights and chases, he will need to be very careful. If Shizuo managed to catch him he could easily break him without even trying. So Izaya needed to make sure he didn't get caught. Shizuo knew he needed to check where Izaya aimed with those blades of his. He can take the odd cut or stab, but if the flea got him in the chest or neck, he was done for. Izaya was the one person who he could truly call an equal. Shizuo had his strength which made him a monster, Izaya was a monster by his own means. He was not a normal person; he manipulated people, twisted their words and used them against them. Ruined their lives, caused others to die, all for his own amusement. He may even be a bigger monster than Shizuo, except he hides in the shadows and watches; Shizuo was always out in the open.

Izaya was the first to strike, first throwing a blade to distract the brute before darting to slash at his other side. Shizuo turned to throw a punch at the flea, ignoring the mild pain of the slash in favour for managing to land a hit. He barely managed, seeing as the raven was too quick. He managed to land a hit though and that was enough. He wouldn't have caused any significant damage, but he had plenty of time, this wasn't ending anytime soon.

An hour or two later and both males were still standing, neither better off than the other. Shizuo had a number of cuts and gashes adorning his body, clothes ripped, his waistcoat had been thrown off at one point as it had been so damaged. Izaya had a few bruises hidden by his jacket and his ripped shirt, a black eye was forming. He most likely had a broken nose, least it was bleeding enough for him to think so. He wondered if his left wrist had been fractured, it wasn't broken but it sure hurt a lot.

Izaya was running low on blades; Shizuo's patience was running out. Their battle was slowly coming to an end and neither knew who was to be the Victor. Both were breathing heavily, surrounded by their orchestrated chaos and destruction. Neither wanted to lose, but knew the possibility was exactly 50/50. Neither had an advantage over the other, they were equals and they knew it. Both were waiting for the other to slip up, looking for a lucky break.

When that chance presented itself in Izaya losing his footing after dodging a punch, the next few moments were a blur. In the span of mere seconds, Izaya was pinned against the wall, two strong hands around his throat. The raven gasped at being caught, and then he saw. He saw the raw fury swirling in the fake-blonds eyes. This was it, he was done for. There was no way he could escape, even if he managed to stab Shizuo, he'd have his neck snapped. "What are you waiting for Shizu-chan? I never thought a monster like you would be capable of hesitating when you could so easily kill me right here. You have me right where you want me so why the wait?"

"Shut up louse, you don't look afraid in the slightest". This irked him somewhat, he was going to kill Izaya and he didn't seem fazed. If he was scared his face didn't show it. "I've told you time and time again, you don't scare me. You never have and you never will." This caused Shizuo to tighten his hands somewhat. Why, why wasn't he scared?! Everyone else was, well apart from Kasuka, but he's his brother. What makes the flea so special that he isn't scared of Shizuo, even now when he's about to kill him. He could easily just snap his neck or crush his skull.

His head shot up to look Izaya dead in the eyes, the maniac was laughing. Who laughs when he's about to be killed? Izaya Orihara does apparently. Shizuo slammed him against the wall and tightened his hold, grinning sadistically as Izaya's laughter was cut off. Izaya weakly raised his arms to try and pry Shizuo's hands away out of sheer instinct, he may not be afraid but its instinct to try and escape while in the face of death. He tried to make a remark, but realised he'd waste air he won't be able to regain.

The ex-bartenders hold of the informants neck grew tighter little by little. He was enjoying seeing the fleas expression change and grow more and more pained, more desperate each passing second, watching the air leave him, such a thrilling sight to witness in Shizuo's anger-induced state. He heard a hoarse whisper before he heard what the louse was trying to say to him. For once _he_ was surprised by Izaya; usually it was the other way around. Izaya's last words may haunt Shizuo and it was what caused him to snap. "Heh, guess this is goodbye…Shizuo". Hearing his name, his real name fall from the bloodied lips of his sworn enemy, finally hearing it after years of demanding it, hearing him say it knowing it would be his last chance… it snapped something in Shizuo, he let out a growl as he choked out the last bit of air within Izaya.

He let the now lifeless body fall to the floor, Shizuo seemed frozen in place. He had done it, he had finally killed Izaya. "Oh god… Shit…" He had _killed_ Izaya, he let his anger win. He really was a monster, sure he hated Izaya and wanted to get rid of him, but the one time he should really have tried to control his anger, he didn't. He didn't even try, he let the anger consume him, own him. Now he had Izaya's blood on his hands, he could never be peaceful; he was always going to be a brute, a monster, now a murderer…

He turned to look at his fallen rival, surprised to find he looked peaceful. He really hadn't been afraid of Shizuo in the slightest; he had accepted his death with open arms, despite being afraid of the possibility of not existing afterwards. Shizuo had ended the life of someone who was never afraid of him, he realised now that he shouldn't have. Even if he and Izaya fought until they were old men, it should never have ended like this.

Izaya's last words were going to haunt him, the flea never said goodbye before always 'see you later Shizu-chan' but this time, he knew he wouldn't see him again. This time he finally said goodbye and finally used his proper name, Shizuo was left with that and now had to cope with the guilt he knew he'd suffer. He knew he'd grow to severely regret what he's done, and he knew he'd never be at peace or be able to be peaceful.

"Dammit flea, trust you to cause me problems even after you're dead…then again it is _my_ fault…"


	3. Caught on Camera

Recently a miracle had happened in Ikebukuro, one that affected everybody. Shizuo and Izaya had called a truce; they no longer fought and bit by bit began getting along. They were civil to one another and seemed to be in the beginning of a friendship, providing they didn't screw it up. As an act of trust, Izaya had given Shizuo a key to his apartment, so he was welcome to visit as he pleased. He did come round now and again, sometimes while Izaya was out Shizuo would come in and watch TV for a bit. Izaya's TV was bigger than his, not that Shizuo cared.

On one of these visits, Izaya had left a note saying that he wouldn't be back for a few hours. As always, Shizuo made himself at home on the couch and turned the TV on. He tended to stick to the same few channels, but there were probably loads to look through. Knowing Izaya he'd have as _many_ channels as possible. He decided to flick through them.

It was surprising to see how many kids cartoon channels there were on here. Sure Izaya had his sisters, but they rarely visited. Did Izaya secretly like kid's shows? Shizuo snickered at the thought of _Izaya_ sitting here entertained by such innocent and happy shows. After a while of flicking through Shizuo was even more surprised to find out Izaya had some porn channels too. Izaya paid for these, it wasn't even the bog-standard generic ones. These premium channels were also all specifically gay porn, men on men. Shizuo was really glad that Izaya's secretary wasn't here right now. Otherwise she'd wonder why she can hear moaning from the TV and why Shizuo hadn't turned it off yet. Actually why hadn't he turned it off, he didn't like it… did he?

After debating with himself over whether he liked gay porn or not for about ten minutes, he noticed the people on screen were different than earlier. It was now a blond guy and a black-haired guy. He was about to turn it off after thinking the black haired guy was sorta similar to Izaya, but stopped when he realised he actually _liked_ that thought. Did he want to see Izaya in such a way? The guy on screen currently had a rather endowed member down his throat. Shizuo idly wondered if Izaya's mouth would fit around his… he blushed realising not only was he thinking about Izaya of all people, but he liked it, if the slow hardening of his cock was anything to go by. Shizuo was embarrassed as he had not realised he was **A.** Attracted to Izaya, **B.** Definitely gay and **C.** Currently sat in Izaya's apartment with a hard on. He couldn't leave and walk home like this, but he couldn't exactly masturbate here. Well he could… but he shouldn't. Then again it's not like Izaya would know, unless he got back early.

Within a matter of minutes Shizuo had his trousers and boxers around his knees and was slowly stroking himself as he watched the TV, imagining the guys were him and Izaya. Just imagining Izaya kneeling, preparing himself for what was to come. Then on all fours, face down, ass up telling Shizuo what he wants. He moaned slightly at the image and bucked into his hand. It seemed he _really_ liked the idea of Izaya being submissive for him. Not 100% submissive, Izaya would never be like that. He liked a bit of a fight, a challenge. Come to think of it, Shizuo sorta missed their chases. Though if Izaya were to instigate a chase after today, Shizuo would make sure he'd catch him, but he wasn't going to kill him. Oh no, he'd pin him against the wall and tell him exactly what he would like to do to him, in detail. He'd give Izaya a chance to leave; after all he was no rapist.

He continued thinking about what he would do to Izaya, no longer paying attention to the TV. He imagined the hands on his erection were Izaya's rather than his own, imagining the smirk wiped off his face as Shizuo gently pushed his head closer, Izaya getting the hint and taking him in without any resistance. He pictured his length disappearing behind sinful lips into the raven's hot mouth, his tongue lazily tracing the underside of Shizuo's cock. It didn't take much more of such lewd thoughts before Shizuo came, unintentionally moaning out Izaya's name. He was so glad there was no one else here to see or hear him. That would just be embarrassing.

Shizuo cleaned himself up; thankful he didn't make a mess of Izaya's couch or carpet. He then turned off the TV and left, if he stayed until Izaya got back he'd end up embarrassed and Izaya would ask why. He made his way home wondering why on earth he decided to look through the other channels…not that he regretted it.

Late that afternoon, Izaya returned home. He knew shizuo had been here as his note had been moved and he knew it wasn't Namie because she had taken the day off today. He took off his jacket and shoes before putting them away tidily. He made himself a cup of coffee before sitting at his desk and turning the computer on to check his emails. He had many people asking for information; some were simple enough that Izaya didn't even need to search for anything. Some were more difficult and would take time so he would start them tomorrow morning. There were a few that Izaya deleted as they were just previous clients complaining about what happened after getting information from him, what happened was not his fault so he wasn't inclined to care. There was also one email asking for information on Shizuo. Izaya deleted it without a thought; he was the only one who needed to know about him after all.

Once he had gone through all his emails save for the ones he would do tomorrow, he had drank roughly half of his coffee. He decided that he'd looked over his surveillance footage from his many cameras all over the apartment. Izaya was by no means paranoid; he just liked knowing what happened when he couldn't see it. He began sipping what he had left of his drink while looking through the recordings before unceremoniously spitting out the liquid onto his desk in surprise. Right there, on his screen was a clear recording of Shizuo jacking off on his couch! What on earth compelled him to do that? Why was Izaya just watching him..?

"He's big…"Izaya noted when he saw Shizuo's erection on screen. Izaya himself was average size, nothing to be ashamed of but Shizuo was a fair deal larger. He gulped as he continued to watch, not concerned that he was getting turned on. He'd admit Shizuo was attractive, and doing such a thing on Izaya's couch when he thought no one would know, Izaya loved it.

Nearing the end of Shizuo's play time Izaya heard him moan his name as he reached his climax. Now _that_ embarrassed Izaya. "He was thinking of _me_ while touching himself..?" Sure masturbation was a normal & healthy thing to do, but he never expected Shizuo to do it in his apartment while thinking of him.

He smirked to himself as he got an idea, why should Shizuo have all the fun? He picked up the phone and dialled the blonds number, smirk growing as he answered. "Oh Shizu-chan, I was wondering if you'd mind coming over. You see there's this video recording I stumbled across and I need your help _dealing _with this little problem~"


End file.
